


【佐鸣】Eclipse

by Pevency_0211



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 接龙文E开头关于开头的三人关系为上文设定有雏田黑化注意ooc全是我的





	【佐鸣】Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> 接龙文E开头  
> 关于开头的三人关系为上文设定  
> 有雏田黑化注意  
> ooc全是我的

BGM：http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=33166554

 

【1】  
我知道他出轨了。  
大概女人总是有一种天赐的直觉，能够从日复一日的平常中，从恋人微笑的唇角弧度中，从搭在我肩上微微发热的手掌中感知到一些隐秘情事的展开。有时候我也会由衷讨厌这种就好像触角似的，无处不在的探听和敏锐，它们让我开始逐渐变成一个自己都觉得陌生的人。  
“上次的联合考察进行的如何呢，鸣人君？”  
我的男友微微一怔，随即掩饰着脸上忽然浮现的红晕笑了，“超好玩的哦！雏田，我还给你买了好多个纪念品呢，你知道吗，那里居然还有一只纯种的狮子……”  
他的话渐渐如同被真空隔绝一般远去，只有下颌那处浅浅的红痕停留在我的视野里不断放大，清晰，就好像有谁在不断拉近一场肥皂剧的镜头似的，生怕观众察觉得不够仔细。  
“我……有点累呢，鸣人君。”  
我看向他，从前我最爱他湛蓝色的瞳孔，如同地中海一样澄澈和坦然，我心想，这样的人怎么可能藏得住一点秘密呢？  
可现实就是如此，尽管拙劣，他毕竟真的有所隐藏，那双蓝色的瞳孔在我说完之后可疑地闪了闪，带着几乎讨好一般的语气朝我凑近，“雏田，怎么了？要不要我带你去医院检查一下？”  
我在他凑近的眼睛里看见了我自己的脸，苍白且毫无表情，如同一张空白的A4纸，被粗线条的人解读为身体不舒服也情有可原。但分明有什么东西在我的身体里炸开，先是噼啪一声脆响，而后接连不断地在各个部位响起。  
我的母亲曾告诫我，女人的战争，总是一个人的战争，永远不要奢望对面的那个人理解，无论是男是女。我明明是知道的，却在这个瞬间像是被他的毫不知情所惹恼了一样冷下了脸。  
也许我的表情实在是太过异常，鸣人终于开始手足无措起来，他在我面前总是像个孩子似的活泼，从前我不曾发觉，沉溺于这种如同沙滩日光浴一般的温暖中，如今被他毫不知情地戳破一层假象，反而变得冷静起来。  
哪有人会像太阳一样永远温暖光亮呢，不过是他难过的样子你没有看见罢了。  
至于是他出于心疼不愿让你看见，还是出于疏远所以你才看不见，这种缘由就算是想一想也足够令我手脚颤抖，我原本无比笃定鸣人是爱我的，却在此刻忽然产生了一种恐惧。  
“你不要走。”  
我抓住他，如同落水的人抓住一根浮木似的绝望，“你不能走，鸣人。”  
他的惊诧只存在了一秒钟就消失不见，取而代之的是一种我熟悉的、让人忍不住跟着扬起嘴角的笑容。  
“好。”  
他放在我手上的温度依旧妥帖，带着太阳晒过般的干燥木头的气味，在这样一个人来人往的路口，我们看起来就如同普通情侣一样般配，他没有多问一句，我也没有要解释的意思。  
“去吃拉面吧？”我恢复了笑容，装作坦然地将手放在了他的口袋里，仿佛借着这个机会向人炫耀我的地位一样。  
他愣了愣，随即点头，“好呀！雏田最懂我了，出差没有拉面吃，我都要憋死了！”他拉扯着我的肘关节向前走着，下意识侧过身替我遮挡住身后的来车，样子熟稔又自然，就像从前一样。  
我越过他的肩膀偷偷地抬起头，他的侧脸遮挡住了太阳的光芒，像神祇一样照进了我的眼睛里。  
无论是耶稣也好，御神也罢，倘若，倘若这世上真的有神的话。  
那么我将由衷地祈求你，求你留住这样一个男人，不要让躲在他背后的谁偷走了他的心。

 

晚饭的拉面他吃的很开心，大声笑着让老板再来一碗的样子单纯又好看，丝毫没有步入社会的男人那种惺惺作态。我坐在对面看着他，胡须般的胎记处沾上了一点酱渍，随着他说话的时候不断抖动，滑稽地让我忍不住伸出手想要替他抹去。  
“鸣人，这回舍得带女孩子来了？”  
端上第三碗拉面的老板看样子和他很熟，冲我投过善意的打量目光时还不忘调侃两句鸣人。  
“什么叫舍得！”他拍掉老板放在肩膀上的手，“我之前一直是工作忙！”  
“那上大学的时候呢？也没见你带个女生，总是和宇智波那家伙一起出现，对了，他还没有女朋友吗？”  
鸣人的脸色忽然变了，“谁知道呢……我没再问过他。”  
“多优秀的孩子，找女朋友也一定很挑吧？”老板不依不饶地站在桌前，“这一点他可没你这么好的运气，有个这么漂亮的女朋友！”  
他半是惊讶半是尴尬地回以微笑，我的眼睛却不由得飘向了他下颌遮盖不住的痕迹。  
“佐助……是叫这个名字吗？”老板捏着下巴想了一会儿，“他前阵子还来过这里吃饭的，你们现在还有联系吗？”  
这次惊讶的人换成了我，宇智波佐助是我的上司，我所知道的唯一和我的男朋友有所接触的契机只有这次的项目合作，但这场毫无来由的对话却似乎暴露了一些属于鸣人的往事，至少是那些我不曾知道过的往事。  
“鸣人君……你从前就认识佐助吗？”  
我看着他，被暖黄色灯光照的隐隐绰绰的轮廓中，此刻鸣人的嘴角正在用力紧抿着。  
我不知道他在和什么人角力，或者是做出什么决定，但短短几秒钟过后鸣人重新抬起了头，带着我一如既往熟悉的笑容。  
“哈哈哈哈，之前我也不知道呢！佐助那小子居然是你的顶头上司！我们以前可是好哥们呀，大学同学！”  
我所伸出的那些探测鸣人情绪的触角正在不安的晃动，但原因究竟是什么，我自己都不愿去多想。  
“是这样啊。”  
我冲他恍然大悟般微笑，只是又听见了那种破裂的声音。  
噼里啪啦。

吃过晚饭以后鸣人颇为体贴地提出要送我回去，周五父亲因为有一个重要会议所以并不在家，我打开门以后冲他做了一个“请进”的手势，反而让他踌躇在了原地。  
“你父亲……”  
“他出门了，”我尽量和善地冲他微笑，“不进来坐坐吗？”  
他一面小声念叨着打扰了一面好奇地四处张望，好像被投放到了迷宫里的仓鼠一样茫然无措缩手缩脚，或许这也是我从不邀请他来我家的缘故，过多的人为因素掺杂的感情，多半容易变质。  
但如今我忽然不顾一切起来，我迫切地想用什么证明他爱我，就像肥皂剧里令人厌恶的女配角似的没有任何矜持与胆怯。  
“鸣人君……”我打定主意开口，话却在嘴边因为羞耻而说不完整，“我，我……”  
“怎么了雏田？”他上前两步，关切地握住了我的肩头，“不舒服吗？”  
“做……”  
“嗯？”  
“做爱吧……”  
说出口的一瞬间我的眼泪忽然就不受控制地掉了下来，像是因为羞愤，又像是因为不甘。鸣人究竟会如何想我都不重要了，我就像是一名认罪伏法的囚徒，等待着来自他的终审裁决。做，或者不做，其实并不代表什么，但在这样一个令人颤抖的夜里，他的回答却可以轻易左右我全部的心神。  
“雏田……你喝多了。”他像是叹息一样低声说着，松开了我。  
我的确晚饭喝了很多酒。  
“不……不是的……”眼泪里面鸣人的身影模糊成了一团金色的光晕，像是一个小小的太阳，我顾不得擦掉这些眼泪，“我想……我真的想……”  
女人在捍卫自己的战争时，可以什么都不顾及了，颜面，自尊，羞耻心都不足以抵抗来自心脏和大脑发出的最高指令，我想要接近他，如同伊卡洛斯孜孜不倦地穷尽一生缩短着与太阳的距离。  
鸣人呢，他就像是害羞似的侧过了头，眼睛里第一次出现了难过的神色。  
“雏田……”  
这注定是一场无法打赢的战争，我的那些用来预知的直觉疯狂地向我发出警示，就好像有人在我耳边放上了一百个闹钟一样嗡嗡作响。  
“我喝多了……能送我到卧室吗……鸣人君？”  
头一次，我粗鲁地打断了他的话。我为这个男人改变的地方已经太多，这样一个日向雏田连她本人都感到陌生。  
没有人在爱情里能淡定自若，我也不能免俗。  
“雏田，听我说好吗？”  
他的眼神里是一如既往的坚定，只不过这种坚定已经宣告了我的死刑。  
“我们……还是分手吧……”  
“我有真正喜欢的人了。”  
他说出的一瞬间那种郁郁不得的情态似乎一下子从他的躯壳中升腾而出，漩涡鸣人又变成了我熟悉的，我倾心的那个年轻男人。而我，我的世界好像是在这么一瞬间迅速坍塌下去，目之所及一片黑暗。  
可我仍旧庆幸，我在最后关头至少还保有了一点自我，没有真的扑在他的身上痛哭流涕，这样只会让我们更加尴尬。  
“我早就知道了呀。”  
我听见我的声音响起，轻柔又冷静，就像是每个清晨喊他起床的爱语一样。  
“关于你不爱我这件事情，我早就知道了。”  
噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦。  
身体里因为和他分离而产生的痛苦不绝于耳，我的笑容却没有变化分毫，此刻鸣人正看着我，这是我从认识他开始支撑自己的全部动力，只要他看着我，我就是无所不能的。  
女人关于爱情的直觉并不需要多么亲密，她们能够从日复一日的平常里，微笑的弧度里，搭在肩上的手掌里推断出这样一个人的情感所在。这场博弈早在我看见他的第一眼，沦陷的第一秒开始就已经宣告摧枯拉朽般的结束。  
我爱上的漩涡鸣人，就是一个彻头彻尾爱着其他人的男人。

 

【2】  
鸣人来找我的时候是一个星期四的下午。  
推门进办公室不打招呼的人也许除了他以后也不会再有别人，我这么想着，带着笑抬起眼看他到底要说什么。  
他和日向雏田分手的消息在他还没踏进这座大楼之前就已经传到了我这里，不过我更愿意从当事人的口中听到完整的版本，作为这场没有硝烟的战争中的获胜方，我的心情显然出乎自己意料的好。  
鸣人穿着一身藏蓝色的休闲西装，从进门开始就坐在我的对面一言不发，门外探头探脑好奇者有之，窃窃私语者更甚，我关上门以后忽然感到背上多出了一股温暖和坚实。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人拥抱了我，在我们分离了四年之后，在我和他结束那场荒唐的性爱三天之后，他的体温再次覆盖在了我的全身。我转过头亲吻他，动作轻柔地就好像是在对待一个珍惜又脆弱的梦境似的，我从不知道我还会这么温柔地对待他。  
多数时候，多数我们做爱的时候总是沉默又凶狠，如同两匹雄兽在互相较劲，又像是和一个暌违已久的敌手进行最亲密的交谈。在我们还不曾分离的那些岁月里是这样，分开多年后的重逢也是如此，我原本以为我和鸣人之间不会再有任何其他的相处模式了，但显然我对自己的预料并不算准确。我仍旧眷恋他，甚至随着年龄渐长越来越无法对他苛责什么，我就像是任何一个被爱情冲昏了头脑的蠢货一样，回到了我第一次遇见他的那个夏天。  
男人的欲望不必多说，三两下就已然撩拨得蠢蠢欲动，鸣人像是卯足了劲要和我争斗什么一样，他的牙刺入我脖颈的皮肤，带来尖锐的疼痛和酥痒的快感。  
我顺着他的腰肢向下，顺利地捕捉到他同样勃发的欲望，我绕过那根已经胀大的阴茎去抚弄他的双臀，成功让他的动作出现了一瞬间的停滞。  
你这个混蛋，他咬牙切齿地加重了自己的手劲，也许在我看不到的背上留下了深深浅浅的痕迹，但看在他腰肢劲瘦又柔韧的份儿上，我并不介意他用这种方式来昭告所有权。我已经远离我的所有物太久了，久到这些人认为他变成了人人唾手可得的无主物，甚至连他自己都要这样认为了。  
可我如今就要取回我作为物主的所有权，行使我不容置喙的权利，我拥有这个男人的全部，并且能够用这份权利对抗整个世界。  
时光仿佛回到了我们还在上大学的时候，他在我身边打着瞌睡，教授拖长了声调地讲着民法，我鬼使神差地在他的额头印下一个吻。也许他早就忘了，但那份契约却始终留存在我的记忆里，只等着某一天我重新将它们唤醒。  
所有人对所有物的支配是一种绝对的，不可抗拒的支配。  
我进入他的身体，他的后穴滚烫而柔软，在插入的一瞬间那些肠肉瑟瑟发抖地被挤开，而后又恬不知耻地缠上了我的阴茎，就好像他的身体里还长着数不清的唇舌一般舔舐着我的性器，让我为他一次又一次地兴致高涨。  
我绝不该再爱他，我所做的只是支配，我努力说服自己，但在看见他皱眉的一瞬间仍旧下意识放轻了动作。  
我们交换了许多个亲吻，办公室里的冷气似乎并不足以打消性爱带来的热度，他即便已经浑身赤裸但仍旧汗水淋漓，我看见那些汗珠沿着他蜜色的腰线向下滚动，隐匿在最尽头的毛发里，而他的阴茎正因为我的插入而不断颤抖着，似乎要吐出一波又一波快感的黏液。  
他大概是想要射了，但我擒住他的手的时候动作坚决，他发出了类似于小兽般的呜咽声，随即回过头注视着我，眼里带上了生理欲望般的恳求。  
我想要松开手，但在那一瞬间来自于记忆里的一张脸却让我打消了这个念头。  
也许这是强人所难，我当然知道。漩涡鸣人并不是我的所有物，他不必永远爱我，他也不会永远爱我，但在我离开的那些日子里，我却没有哪天不在爱他。  
但爱他又能怎样，想他想了千万次，对于男人而言，不过是一个无关痛痒的喷嚏。我无法向他解释不告而别的这些年到底缘何，自然也没有任何资格过问他为什么没有等我。  
他在我身下扭动的动作大了些，似乎在提醒我专注于这场性事，我将他翻转过身，抚摸着那双肌理分明的腿，而后继续凶狠地捣弄他的后穴，穴肉被过大的动作带出，连带着水声飞溅，鸣人不成调的哼了几声，不知是抗议或者是呻吟，在意识到这里是我的办公室之后立刻一言不发起来。  
但我有的是方法让他开口，那些小动作经过了四五年仍旧屡试不爽，他的胸膛上挺立的乳尖被我反复刮蹭，没过多久他就如同最淫荡的妓女似的恳求我的插入，甚至恬不知耻地主动摇动起腰肢，紧实的臀部在桌上划出诱人的曲线，我一面操干着他这副成熟的躯体，一面却又想要得到他自18岁时为我跳动的心。  
换做18岁的宇智波佐助，这是一件再简单不过的事情，然而对于不久之前还处于尴尬境地的我们而言，这种以性为开头的交往显得格外可笑，我们之间的关系也许连炮友都称不上，顶多算是一个久别重逢的，隐晦的偷情者。不可否认我因为这种字眼，他因为这种惨然的昭然若揭的形容词而深深颤抖，但他终归还是没有拒绝我。  
他不可能拒绝我，我的内心在三个月前看见他和日向雏田亲吻时就已经武断地下了定论，哪怕他们已经做过那档子事情又或者没有，鸣人永远不可能拒绝我，他不是真正爱那个女人，而她却如同一个蠢头蠢脑的傻丫头似的为了他失魂落魄。  
可为漩涡鸣人失魂落魄的人绝不只她一个，算起来，我还称得上个中翘楚。  
他应当是心知肚明的，不然不会在我抚摸他的胸口时放肆地呻吟，沾满汗水的额发搭在他的眼睛上，随着睫毛一同颤抖，全然不管在办公室外的人会如何看待我和他的关系。  
我揽过他劲瘦的腰肢，让他圆润的臀瓣离我更加靠近，那些交合产生的粘液与性爱的淫靡气味随着动作不断发散，就连空气中的芬芳剂也不能完全消除。  
你是属于我的吗？  
我很想这么问他，但他全心全意沉溺于性爱中的模样太过乖顺，就好像我们不曾隔着几年的嫌隙，仍旧能够不知廉耻地向世人展示我们的情与欲。  
那么，我是属于你的吗？  
唇舌交换之间，模模糊糊我看见他的眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，里面盛满的是我看不懂的神色。我将这种神色归结于高潮即将来临的猛烈感受，于是被挤压的阴茎没有被我压抑半分，顺利地射在了他的体内。他随之哆哆嗦嗦地射出了自己的精液，而后疲惫地趴在了我的肩膀上。  
我们都没有说话，只有门外的脚步声和交谈让这里仿佛是法外之地一般与世隔绝。  
他的呼吸炙烤着我的脖颈，但我并没有离开。也许等事情办妥之后我们可以重新开始，我慢慢地摩挲着他骨骼分明的后背，那里蝴蝶骨如同有着自主意识一样上下扇动，如果说我对于什么人能够百分百的笃定，那个人必定是他。  
除了死亡，没有任何事情能够把我们最终分开，就连死亡本身也不能，我鬼使神差地亲吻他的发端，如果我死了，我也一定是他身边最穷凶极恶的那只厉鬼，让他永远也不能够和另一个人分享生命。  
“佐助。”  
他终于开口，本来就嘶哑的声音在一场竭尽全力的性爱之后显得更加疲惫。  
我拥抱他，我们的心口互相错开但胸膛紧紧相依，就好像我们在左右两边同时拥有了对方的心脏一样。  
“我们不要再见面了。”  
他的眼睛耷拉着，下午五点半的夕阳没有照亮他的瞳孔，我还维持着拥抱他的动作，但他已经抽身离开，腿间尽是狼狈的痕迹，他没有费心擦拭干净，草草穿好了衣服，除了那张有些发红的脸，我甚至找不出他和一两个小时之前究竟有什么区别。  
可对于我而言这其中的差别已然天翻地覆。  
“你什么意思？”我冷笑，连射精过后重新勃发的欲望都已经冷却下来，“分手炮？”  
他用力摇了摇头，只是执拗地整理着自己的东西。  
我忽然觉得真正残忍的从来都不是我，他不曾了解过我，也不愿再去了解我，这场予给予求的性事从头到尾只有我一个人怀抱着期待，而他不过是用自己的身体来向我告别。  
我为他怜悯一样的神情感到狂怒，我从不想打破脸上的平静和冷淡，但此刻我恨不得我的手中有一捆绳索，将这个不知好歹的、妄图可怜我的男人捆在座椅上，告诉他我这些年都做了什么。  
但我依旧清醒的可怕，甚至说，比平常更加迅速地反应了过来。  
“是因为日向？”  
他的悄无声息几乎是一种实质性的默认，我轻蔑的冷笑了几声，为了他故作清高的姿态，也为了我自己难看的样子。  
“你走吧。”  
沉默的对峙中最后还是我败下阵来，其实他并不需要获得我的认可就可以走出这里，但鸣人固执的——一如既往——等着我率先服软。  
你看，他才是我们之中最狡猾的那个，决定永远都是我做出的，而他不过是一个温柔的、无辜可欺的接受者。  
漩涡鸣人走的时候声音很轻，关上门之后我才看见桌上放着的手机正在震动，和他相处的时间总是耗费我全部的心神，而这种状况如今终于要走到尽头了。  
我接起电话的一瞬间听见了对方轻柔的嗓音。  
“宇智波君吗？”  
“我是雏田，日向雏田。”

 

【3】  
我一定是疯了。  
我从不认为自己是一个高尚的人，但至少我对待感情还称得上专一，和雏田虽然没有发展出超出柏拉图的关系，但我一直认为自己迟早会和她走下去，走进彼此的生命里。  
这种错觉直到我又看见了宇智波佐助才被推翻。  
这么多年他如同鬼魅一般，悄无声息地出现，又再次毫无征兆的消失，每次都让我如同一个摸不着头脑的傻子一样跟在他背后四处乱转，而他则总是倨傲又冷淡的在不远处冲我冷笑。  
我原以为我已经受够了这种茫茫人海无处可觅的生活，但在他向我开口的一瞬间，那种热烈的、心悸一般的鼓动又一次出现在了我的胸腔里，哪怕他只是开口喊了我的名字。  
可我这些年并不是毫无长进的那个，我竭力想要摆出成熟的大人姿态面对他，到头来却和他双双栽进了宾馆的床笫之上缠绵悱恻。  
我的确想念他太久了。  
就算是酒后乱性也不能够成为我搪塞的借口，他将性器放进我的后穴里的一瞬间，那种滚烫的温度几乎让我要落下泪来。  
你为了什么才回来找我的？我抱着他线条流畅的肩膀，随着他的动作上下起伏，如同失去了方向的木船在江洋翻覆的波涛中来回打转，而他低沉的喘息和那些调笑般的爱语仍旧动听异常。  
我根本无法离开他。我想每个人都会有一个全心全力爱过的人，这样的人最后不欢而散便罢，像他这样无疾而终又故作深情地多年后重逢，总会让那些青涩又旖旎的经历在一瞬间全面复苏。  
他爱过我，而我还爱着他。  
到底是不是酒醉的缘故我早就记不分明了，人对于痛苦的事情总是趋近于忘记。只是那一刻我们毫无芥蒂地交缠，灵魂似乎都在交融中瑟瑟发抖，他的每一寸皮肤都和我记忆中的一样熟悉，但眼睛里却藏了太多的诡谲暗涌。  
真的只有那一次就没事了吗？  
我看着坐在我对面的雏田，二十多年来第一次感到了实质性的愧疚感，她不应该被这样对待，而罪魁祸首虽然是宇智波佐助，可我心知肚明，他若是刽子手，我便与有荣焉，是那个让犯罪完美既遂的共犯，无可辩驳。  
我并非对她不爱，可人的爱太过复杂，若是已经经历过那些令你心魂颤抖的爱情，那么这点平淡如水的、相敬如宾到可怜兮兮的感情甚至更趋近于友情也说不定。我从不掩饰我的所有，我也从不说谎，但我不知道到底要如何向雏田解释这一切，就好像是我成为了一个彻头彻尾的卑鄙小人，做什么事情都将是千夫所指。  
她是个聪明的姑娘，我在见到她的第一面就已经知道，只不过对我的在意总会影响她的判断，就好像我对佐助的感情总会影响我对他的态度一样。分开以后她没有再和我联系过，而我这样一个胆小鬼也没有任何资格去主动联系她。  
可我并不能和佐助在一起，这世界上不是每个人都没心没肺惯了，被抛下之后还能像宠物犬一样重新对着阔别已久的恋人摇尾乞怜。如果说我离开他的这些年长进了什么，就是那一丁点可怜的自尊心，尽管少，但往后的日子里我还那么需要。  
我在他办公室里脱下衣服，坦然又急切地拥抱他，就好像是恋人之间一点无伤大雅的小玩笑，而他乐见其成地迅速加入这场性爱中，有好几个瞬间我被他粗长的性器顶的几乎说不出话来，但无一例外只发出了几声哼叫，他在我背后低低地发笑，那笑声如同从前一样冷峻又清丽。  
他的做爱技巧绝不是不好，只是我心里终究藏着一些即将到期的话不吐不快，起伏之间才会显得有心无力。好在他今天似乎心情很好，全情投入的部分占了大多数，没有心思分辨我是不是同样忘我，于是捉着我的腰时才会格外温柔。  
我年轻时最热烈的那一部分已经尽数送给了他，我不知道那一部分在离开我之后是否还存活在他的心里，但在这一刻我就好像被他带回到了我们无数次做爱的18岁，他强硬又卓绝，我则在较劲之后蛰伏，为每一次高潮而嘶哑呻吟。  
在情欲高涨的时候，他很会说些动听的情话，从前我对他毫无抵抗力，如今也不见得有多少，他那股冷淡就像是被交缠的体温融化了似的，都变作了潺潺流水一样从我的耳边划过，这样的佐助从前只有我一人见过，如今我却拿不定主意了。  
我下定决心不要像个娘们一样在这种时候多愁善感疑神疑鬼，反正我们之间的关系也即将作古，干脆利落地用一场酣畅淋漓的性爱作为一个漂亮的结尾又何乐而不为？我努力取悦他，就好像从前在任何一次床事上取悦他一样，尽力做得圆满不留下任何遗憾，他没有意识到我的小心思，又或者是早已察觉但决定置之不理，不管是哪一种，我都可以继续实施我那自我牺牲到可笑的计划。  
我低下头为他口交，成年男人的龟头总是异常膨胀，佐助的尤甚，光是吞咽进去都已经让我满面通红，在抬头的间隙里我望向他，他凌厉尖刻的下颌线条在下午的阳光里被描摹出金色的纹路，甚至可以看得清附着其上的汗毛。他就像是神，又像是我世界中的一场日蚀，他与我的太阳无法共存，最后由这样一个男人取而代之，成为我的光亮。  
但日蚀终归只是一晌，我的世界总会回归从前的样子，我在被他亲吻的时候迷迷糊糊地想道，他让我目之所及黯然失色，只能看见他一人，他让我心动，让我悸痛，可他总归不会长久地留在我身边。  
我不知这种福至心灵的想法从何而来，但佐助必定只是一时的不服气罢了，我过于了解他，以至于早已经知道对于一个要强的人而言，他所对我的迷恋无外乎是想让我承认，时隔多年我仍旧无法割舍，仍旧为他心旌摇曳。  
但凡未得到，但凡已失去，总是最登对。至于我是他未得到的白月光，还是已失去的蚊子血，都已经不再那么重要了。  
他执拗地和我亲吻，眼睫毛在微微颤抖，我故意将呻吟放的很大声，完全不为他的下属和他的身份着想，佐助却看起来非常满足，再次进入我的时候急躁了很多，如同一个十七八岁的毛头小子一样，眼角眉梢都带着不易察觉的笑意。  
可我清楚，我们赤诚相见的时候热情又坦然，可穿起人类社会的外衣之后却只能客套地伸出双手互道一声好久不见。  
人生像个令人流泪的笑话。  
说我迂腐也好，不够豁达也好，总而言之我不能退让的事情有很多件，偏偏它们都该死的和这个男人有关，我从未想过自己会变成一个朝令夕改，软弱无比的人，可是这件事情确实发生了——我打定主意不再和宇智波佐助纠缠，转眼间我就在一段关系中和他出了轨；我终于承认了我有个喜欢的人，转眼间我又矛盾地恨不得从未承认过这种事情。  
我在朝着我无法控制的方向转变，这一切都是因为这个男人的重新出现。我决心离开他，离开任何一个和他有关的人，包括让我内疚的雏田，随着年龄渐长我开始意识到，并不是所有问题都适合有话直说直面困难，至少在对待感情的时候逃避未尝不是一种解决办法。  
我在佐助的脸上看见了一闪而过的惊讶，而后更多的是一种出乎他掌控之后的冷笑，他总是这样，而我居然已经感觉有些厌倦了这个游戏。  
“我们还是不要再见面了。”  
从彼此的生命里剥离出属于对方的那一部分而后弃若敝履，这原本就是几年前他对我做过的事情，佐助做起来潇洒无比心安理得，而现在轮到了我却显得词穷气短，我想其中缘由是大概我永远也学不会他那样的气定神闲。  
说出这样的话并不算困难，我下意识又想起了雏田和那个令人难堪的夜晚，和她的泪水涟涟相比，我实在是显得没心没肺多了。  
佐助显然也是这样看待我的，因此在我离开的时候才恰好听到他接起电话的声音，冷静又充满了饱含的怒气。

之后我的确没有再和佐助有过任何联系，和他公司的相关项目被我以近乎拙劣的借口移交给了其他人，周围的同事满含遗憾的神色让我觉得有些想笑。  
他们不知道的是我如何从这场噩梦般的陷阱里死里逃生，至于事业，我本就不是为钱而过活的那种人。  
宇智波佐助自然有他的骄傲，从那天以后他消失得干干净净，连带着他身边的所有秘书和助理都如同集体失忆一般对我视而不见，只有那个叫水月的总是看着我欲言又止，我猜想他已经猜到了我和佐助从前的关系。  
生活重新回归到一个人的简单和平淡，睡过头两次以后就知道自己在头一天定好闹钟，喜欢的东西被连续卖空几次之后就知道自己先下手为强。  
人总是能迅速适应一种全新的环境，这是趋利避害的自私本性所致，我又何不试着对自己好一点呢。  
和佐助的性爱被我偶尔当做解决欲望的片段想起，这样的次数多了，也就不觉得其中的意味让人心酸不堪，痛苦说得多了，就已经丧失了它作为痛苦本身的价值，回忆被反复拿出，也最终会变成可以随口说笑的谈资。  
我认真地等待着这么一天，关于我如何和这个男人纠缠不休了一整个青春，又如何纠结万分地分开这件事情可以被我随意拿出来当做教育下一辈的反面教材的这么一天。  
生活的奇妙之处就在于他永远不会按照你的想法走下去，毕竟你不过是弱水三千中的一瓢独饮，断断没有和他作对的力量。我早知道这个道理，但仍不知道这颗来自阿甘的巧克力会如此苦涩和辛辣，就好像里面包裹着的不是酒心，而是一瓶威士忌。  
水月在我和佐助失去联系的半个月后在公司楼下拦下了我，他脸上一贯的笑容已经消失，取而代之的是深深皱起的眉。  
“佐助死了。”

 

我看见过很多面的佐助，生气的，情欲高涨的，温柔的，说笑的，这些脸颊被我统统放在了大脑的角落里，却在看见他的脸时呼啦啦地全部都跑了出来，只是怎么看都觉得陌生。  
毕竟我记忆中的佐助是鲜活的个体，而非像现在这样冷冰冰的一具躯壳。  
“谋杀？”  
我听见自己的声音古怪地响起，听起来是那么的扭曲和紧绷——如同我的心脏一样。  
“给他下了安眠药之后动的手，”水月冷淡地点了点头，“法医是这么说的。”  
我看着躺在那里眼睑紧闭的男人，他原本就皮肤白皙，此刻显得更加冰冷了。  
“凶手呢？”  
我的电话忽然叮铃铃地响了起来，欢快的旋律在空旷的停尸间里格外刺耳和诡异，水月的目光里带着谴责，但在看见来电人的一瞬间我还是下意识按了接通。  
“宇智波佐助。”  
“鸣人君？”对方轻快地问道，“是鸣人君吗？”  
我抬起头，佐助的脸重新被白布盖好，只有刺鼻的消毒水气味在不断挑战着我的耐心。  
“鸣人君？信号……信号不好吗？”  
我抬起头看向水月，他正在不远处和法医说些什么，只是偶尔分给我一瞥。  
“雏田……是你做的吗？”比预料中要更冷静，我低声问道，如同我们还在一起的每一通电话似的亲密无间。  
“抱歉……”女生礼貌地道着歉，“和鸣人君出轨的那个……是宇智波君吧？”  
我的手机后壳滚烫，然而手指却冰凉，视界里佐助一动不动地横在我的面前，而雏田那张巧笑倩兮的脸却远去了。  
“杀掉了你的挚爱……真的对不起，鸣人君。”  
日蚀并没有结束，相反，它刚刚开始没一会儿，我的世界就一片漆黑。  
我伸出手在白布上勾勒出佐助的轮廓，雏田也非常有耐心地等着我开口，但我并没有那个打算，两个人浅浅的呼吸就在电流声中反复响起。而几乎要成为我的爱人的那位，正静静地睡在冰冷的钢制床上，连带着我那颗不易察觉的，18岁时送给他的心。


End file.
